Solomon
“Ugh, what a nuisance. I can’t believe I’m being dragged into a war I didn’t even know about... But I can’t say I’m entirely surprised. *sigh* Fine, then. I’m Solomon, and until this is all over, I guess I’ll help you. Just... keep your distance.” - Solomon to Valerie, in his recruitment Profile Solomon is a hermit hailing from the Sage’s Hamlet in east-southeastern Valm. What he lacks in social experience over the past decade, he very much makes up for in raw magical power. His initially avoidant disposition and somewhat cryptic aura leave many finding it equally hard to like or dislike him. Past Originally from a rural family, Solomon was taught magic from his mother at a young age, as well as finding companionship in a single friend, Imogen. However, he had discovered dark magic by happenstance, which was meant to be kept away from him due to both his young age and his village’s stigma against such things. Through this form of self-teaching, he gained new power and the gift of soothsaying. His parents weren’t angry with him, but they did want to caution him away from using it. His hometown, however, reviled him as a monster, as they were under the belief that his dark magic inherently tied him to the fell dragon, Grima. He was subsequently chased out and forced to flee, supposedly never to be seen again. In time, he found the Sage’s Hamlet, where he secluded himself in hopes to better understand his new gift. But as the years passed, he came to see it as much of a curse as it was a blessing, foreseeing great strife across Valm with his own future unclear, and suffering vivid nightmares as a consequence of the darkness’s call. Present Personality Supports See Solomon/Supports * A+ Supports ** Gwin ** Beil ** Asch ** Samuel ** Katse * S Supports ** Valerie ** Eurys ** Noel ** Ciara ** Aurelia ** Leilani ** Phira ** Mavis ** Imogen In-Game Class Sets Recruitment Recruited in Act 2 Weapons: Weapon Levels: *Weapon Max Weapon Levels: *Weapon Base Stats Growth Rates Quotes See Solomon/Quotes Personal Skill Withdrawn: If there are no allies or enemies within 3 spaces of unit, grants +3 Mag/Skl/Def/Res at start of turn. Roster Entry “A hermitic sorcerer from the Sage’s Hamlet. His avoidant demeanor belies a more genuine, albeit strange soul. Hard to like, but has his heart in the right place. Has the worst hair in the army. Born on June 27.” Possible Endings Single Ending * Solomon, Grim Hermit: Upon the end of the war, Solomon took his leave and left no trace. To this day, scholars debate just what happened to him after the war. Some say that he hid even further away from civilization, not even returning to the Sage’s Hamlet. Others claim he died shortly after leaving the Liberation, and others still claim that perhaps he never even existed at all. Paired Endings A+ Support * S-Support * Solomon, Grim Hermit & Eurys, Hawk-Eyed Heiress: After the war, Eurys returned to House Virion and married Solomon, officially making him the new duke. The two spent a great amount of time scouring Rosanne’s libraries to find new ways for Solomon to keep his power in check. Regardless of their search’s success, the two were inseparable and lived a long and happy life together. Gallery To be added Trivia * Solomon’s Japanese voice claim, Yuki Kaji, has previously played the role of Takumi in Fire Emblem Fates, but is also known for other roles such as Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan and Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia. ** His English voice claim, Micah Solusod, has yet to be cast in the Fire Emblem series. However, he is well known for roles such as Coby in One Piece, Soul Eater Evans in Soul Eater, Toma Kamijo in A Certain Magical Index, Best Jeanist in My Hero Academia, and Rei Ogami in Code:Breaker, among others. ** In addition, both of Solomon’s voice actors are shared with the character Yukine from Noragami. * In the process of designing Solomon, the decision was made to have his color palette resemble that of Sonya from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Despite this, the connection between the two is purely visual, and there is no in-universe relation between the two. * Solomon’s name derives from an anonymous demonological grimoire known as the Lesser Key of Solomon. ** It is divided into 5 books, the Ars Goetia being one of them, which is referenced by him having Goetia in his inventory on recruitment. ** In contrast, Solomon is also the name of a renowned Israeli king in the Old Testament, though this had no influence on the development of Solomon’s character.Category:Characters Category:Liberation Category:Sorceror